Polymeric materials have found widespread use in a variety of applications. The environmental degradability of such polymeric materials has recently become a worldwide issue, primarily because of concerns of limited landfill space and the accumulation of unsightly litter.
It is desirable to reduce the amount of litter which must be disposed of so as to minimize the problem of landfill space being consumed and to increase the environmental degradability of such materials to minimize the accumulation of unsightly litter.